


three hundred thousand yen

by xeixeixei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Get ready for many leaps in logic, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, by me and the characters, in this au everyone is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeixeixei/pseuds/xeixeixei
Summary: Kenma is too concerned about his cat to notice the hell fire that he caused.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	three hundred thousand yen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bet on it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807050) by [selenophim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenophim/pseuds/selenophim). 



> I read “bet on it” by @lunarstice and I got super inspired to write my own, thank you so much for giving me your blessing to write this ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> Also, I know nothing of animals - especially cats - so uh, I apologize for any inaccuracies. I’m invested in this fanfic, but not enough to read pages upon pages of cat disease.
> 
> Also also, I changed some character’s jobs just to make things flow more smoothly. So if you’re looking for a 100% cannon compliant fic, this may not be for you.

Kenma was not only surprisingly competitive, he’s also very spiteful, which comes to bite him in the ass when he lets it slip that he’s dating someone. He didn’t mean to say anything at all, but when Hinata excitedly talked about his new relationship with Kageyama - stars in his eyes and all - fucking Lev had the balls to say ‘could never be Kenma.’ Before his - poor, suffering, boyfriend - Yaku could stop the Russian model from saying anything even worse; the words had already flew out his mouth and stabbed everyone in the room. 

“Jokes on you, I’m taken.” 

The venom was so potent, it shocked the entire group of old friends and rivals. 

The first to recover was the ever dependable Daichi. “You are? Congratulations!” His broad smile melted the frozen atmosphere. 

“Kenma! You never told-“ 

His phone rang, interrupting his best friend mid-sentence. One look at the caller ID and Kenma knew it was important, he explicitly told Kuroo to not call him unless it was completely necessary (not that he listens but Kenma would like to believe in Kuroo for once). A text popped up at the same time, ‘you need to leave, it’s urgent.’

“Sorry Shouyo, I’ll talk to you later.” He stood up from the table on the floor, taking a bow and thanking Sugawara for hosting a Nekoma-Karasuno reunion. “See you guys next time.” And with a wave, he left right before all hell would slowly be let loose - and he was none the wiser. 

He quickly accepted Kuroo’s call as soon as he left the noisy restaurant. “What do you want.” Kenma said it with no bite or malice, and Kuroo snorted, but something was wrong - Kuroo felt different.

“Thanks for the love pudding.” The shitty bed-head drawled, but for an agonizing ten seconds, nothing else was said. “We got a huge problem, Miko is throwing up everything she tries to eat. And there’s blood too, pudding, there’s blood.” Kuroo sounded hesitant to bare the news, and it also sounded like he had been crying. His voice was raspy, not the usual - ...sexy - raspy Kenma knows him for, it was the raspy that only happens after sobbing for two hours. 

Kenma paused, unsure of his next move. Miko was their first big thing they did as a couple, after moving in with each other - so that calico cat meant the world to him. It meant the world to both of them, they didn’t want children so she was the closest thing they would ever have, and no parent wanted to lose their kid.

“Kozume?” Kuroo called out to him, no longer using any of the ‘hated’ nicknames. 

Kenma wanted to cry and curl up into a little ball of pity and tears, but it wasn’t the time - not in the middle of the streets, “Testurou, take her to the vet, I’ll meet you there.” He takes a deep breath, steadying his shaky voice. “She’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.” 

“I know.” Kuroo didn’t seem convinced, and neither was he, but now wasn’t the time to call his boyfriend out on his bullshit. Another horrible pause arrived, making a knot form in Kenma’s stomach. “Please hurry, she’s - I’m scared.“ 

“I will, Tetsurou.” He said in the softest voice he could muster, being soft wasn’t Kenma’s thing but he would do it for him. “I’m scared too.” 

* * *

“Kenma is dating someone?!” Lev asked a little too loudly after recovering from the shock. 

Yaku kicked his knee from under the table. “Be quiet, you’re disrupting others.” 

“But Yaku! Aren’t your curious about who Kenma is dating too?”

”I think we all are.” Yaku said with a sigh. “Of course he doesn’t he tell us anything. That ungrateful kouhai, who was the one who saved all the balls he couldn’t get?” 

“Too bad Kuroo couldn’t make it, we could’ve asked him.” Sugawara interjected, lightly laughing. 

Nishinoya slammed his hands against the table, his head buzzing with a great idea. “What if we make a bet, whoever gets Kenma’s partner right wins!” Tanaka pat the little man on the back, agreeing that it was a great idea.

“Absolutely not, what are you, five?” He rolled his eyes, “And wouldn’t that be rude.”

“When did you start caring about being polite?” Tanaka bit back. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again, “Whatever, do what you want.” 

“That sounds fun!” Hinata starts poking his boyfriend, “Let’s do it Kageyama!” 

“Are you sure Kenma won’t mind though? We are infringing on his privacy.” Sugawara looked concerned, thinking of the consequences like the decent human being he was. 

Hinata shook his head, making his fluffy hair shake, “Nope, we’ve bet on other people’s love lives before! We bet on wether Lev or Yaku-“ He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. “Um, I didn’t... uh...” 

“Not only does my kouhai not tell me that he got a lover, he also bets on my love life behind my back.” Yaku half-joked, and half-looked like he’s about to murder someone. 

“Yaku! You’re going to break the cup!” Lev hurried to take the cup from his boyfriend’s much smaller hands. 

Yaku sighed, “Ok, how much are we betting. If he does it to me, I’ll do it to him.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Nishinoya raised his arms in victory, “Let’s start off with ¥1000.” 

In a twist that gave another shock to the entire reunion party, Kiyoko pulled out her laptop. “I’ll handle the logistics,” her fingers typing quickly and gracefully, “I made a spreadsheet so we can track who bet on who and how much. These will all be kept private. You have two chances to change your bet, and you can always add more money.” 

“Kiyoko!” The entire table filled with fully-grown adults said in awe and happiness. 

“Shimizu, you’re amazing!” Yachi commented with stars in her eyes. 

The rave haired beauty laughed, her smile stunning everyone once again, “Thank you Hitoka.” 

“Yachi! How did you score the biggest beauty in Karasuno?!” Tanaka sounded offended and hurt, however he was the biggest cheerleader for their relationship, empowering Kiyoko to ask Yachi out before she left for college. 

“You’re the one who helped them, dunce.” Ennoshita hits him on the head, passing another beer to the personal trainer. 

“Okay then, bets are on!” Nishinoya screamed in pure - unfiltered excitement, and not even Daichi or Sugawara had the heart or energy to tell him to quiet down. 

There were many people tossed around, some more plausible than others. The most popular person was Akaashi, who had the third closest relationship with the gamer, and were seen often together. The most outlandish one mentioned had to be Atsumu, which was only brought up because they followed each other on Twitter. 

“Wow, the bet is at ¥60,052!” Yachi exclaimed, looking at the spreadsheet on her girlfriend’s computer. “You guys are really invested in Kenma’s love life.” 

Kiyoko took a sip from her beer, scrolling through all the options people had put down.

”Who do you think is the weirdest person on there?” Sugawara asked, leaning in.

”Hm, probably the Miya twins.” Kiyoko answered with an intrigued look on her face. “Has Kenma ever met them?” 

“Not that I know of.” Yaku looked perplexed, “Who the fuck would put them in. Was it you Lev?” 

“No! I voted on Kuroo!” 

“That’s even worse!” Yamamoto yelled, making Yaku glare at him. “Kuroo would kill you if he heard you say that!” He shuddered, remembering the time he had thought the same thing. It was after a grueling practice, and Kuroo was waiting for Kenma to leave the club room, the wing spiked had off-handedly asked wether they were dating. Kuroo shook his head and smiled, but to Yamamoto, it felt more like a death threat. The next day at practice, the captain had been exceedingly harsher on him, leaving his arms so sore he wasn’t able to do his homework that night.

“But they’re always together, and they still visit each other all the time even after high school!”

Yamamoto shook his head violently, “Don’t let Kuroo find out you voted for him.” 

“He really doesn’t like people thinking he’s with Kenma.” Yaku said, patting Lev on the back. 

Kiyoko picked up her chopsticks and ate the last piece of chicken, earning a sad sound from Asahi. Looking at her spreadsheet, the Russian was the only one who voted for the former captain. She half expected Lev ask to change his answer, but instead he looked down at the table quietly, with the same stubborn look she’s seen the spikers on her team have. “Interesting.” She muttered quietly to herself. 

* * *

The phone rang twice before Kenma picked up, and Hinata could instantly tell something was very - very - off. His best friend’s voice was raspy and not in good shape by any stretch. His original purpose of calling - the bet - had long been forgotten at the state of his friend. 

“Yes?” Was the one word answer Hinata received. 

“Kenma? Is everything okay?” Hinata bit down on his lip, pacing around in his shared apartment, making Kageyama look up with slight concern. 

“No Shouyou, nothing is okay.” He could tell Kenma had tears welling up in his eyes by simply the tone of his voice. “Kuroo is- he’s-“ 

Hinata could feel a spike of anger rise sharply, did Kuroo do something to his best friend? “What happened? Did Kuroo-?” 

“No, no, he’s just- he refuses to do anything.” Kenma took many deep breaths. “Miko, she’s- Kuroo is-“ 

“Kenma, take your time.” Hinata hasn’t heard Kenma sound like this since his grandmother’s funeral. 

Kenma’s end had stayed silent for more than a couple of minutes, and even though Hinata was practically jumping from side-to-side, he waited patiently for Kenma to gather himself. 

“Miko, she’s dying.” Kenma finally forced out. “We knew she, that she, she didn’t have a lot of time left. But - Shouyou - this is too soon.” 

Hinata stopped in his tracks, a wave of shock crashed down on him. He knew what Miko meant to the two childhood friends, and the cat also meant a lot to him. 

“Kenma, everything will be okay. How is Kuroo?” Hinata tried to keep the worry out of his voice, not wanting to stress the pudding head more than he already was. 

“Kuroo, he isn’t taking any of this well. He, he, he took time off of work to just stay with Miko.” Kenma took another deep breath. “He’s worrying me, he isn’t sleeping and barely eating because he’s so worried about Miko. Shouyou he’s- I’m scared.” 

The sentences weren’t very coherent, but Hinata could live together what Kenma was trying to say. Kuroo was putting Miko’s health over his own, and Kenma was worried out of his mind. 

“Do you need us to come over?” Hinata asked, the grip on his phone getting so tight it hurt his hand. 

“Not right now, maybe- maybe later.” Kenma answered, his voice soft enough to be a whisper, “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” 

“Don’t be! I’ll always be here for you, okay?” Kageyama was eyeing him from the couch, he also looked concerned. “Please let me know if I can do anything!” 

“I will Shouyou,” There’s a heavy pause lingering, neither party sure what to say, “I’m, I need- Kuroo needs me right now. Thank you again.” 

_Beep._

Kenma hung up, yet Hinata could still feel the horrible weight on his chest, Miko was dying and he couldn’t help his best friend through it. Hinata wanted to yell at Kuroo for leaving Kenma alone in dealing with his feelings, but also understood that what they felt was much more complicated than simple sadness. Miko had meant something more than just a cat to them, Hinata didn’t know what that ‘something more’ was, but he knew it was there. 

“Oi, boke, is everything okay?” Kageyama asked a little too harshly, like he did with everything. 

“No, Miko isn’t doing too good, and Kuroo is a wreck. I mean, so is Kenma - but Kuroo is worse.” Hinata plopped onto the couch, allowing himself to sink into the cushions. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“They’re both strong, they’ll be fine.” Kageyama comforted, “Want to re-watch the Alders and Jackals match?” 

Hinata smiled, not his big sunshine smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Yeah, we beat you.” He gloated. 

“Whatever, we’ll get you next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of any mistakes, I don’t feel like proofreading, and I don’t have a beta reader


End file.
